Runaway
by Yamiga
Summary: Madara had given Hashirama a lot of things, but to let him keep his life was another story. As much as Madara hated to face the fact, he knew that he could no longer allow himself to be Hashirama's prisoner, even if that meant escaping and never seeing him again. It was more than true, that the price of freedom was worth even his own life. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: This story was literally thought of when I was watching the "Slide" music video, by the Goo Goo Dolls. If you're familiar with the band, then you should like this story.**

**Summary: Madara had given Hashirama a lot of things, but to let him keep his life was another story. As much as Madara hated to face the fact, he knew that he could no longer allow himself to be Hashirama's prisoner, even if that meant escaping and never seeing him again.**

* * *

Madara hid under the bed, not daring to move an inch. He heard the voice and saw the footsteps of the man looking for him, Hashirama. He was conversing with someone, his voice deep and drenched with anger. It was no doubt that Shodai and said person were speaking of Madara.

He had been gone and missing from his cell for two hours, without Hashirama's permission. He would not have been surprised if the whole village was aware of his absence, looking for him to bring him back to Hashirama.

Madara shuddered, as thoughts of what would happen if Hashirama found him clouded his mind. The Senju would not be pleased at all, Madara wouldn't be surprised if he actually killed him.

As frightened and as terrified as he was, Madara could never return to that Senju, he could never return to the man he once called friend, to the man he once loved. So many things had happened between the two, so many promises had been broken and so many sacrifices had been made that Madara could hardly recognize himself.

This was his one chance, his one and only chance to be free.

As he looked under the bed, listened to the urgency in Shodai's voice and then saw the footsteps vanish, Madara finally emerged. Without a seconds thought, Madara rushed over to the window seal and began to open it. Without his former strength, it was hard to do just about anything, but he found the will to finally force the window open.

When he did, he climbed out as quickly as he could, standing on the balcony and overlooking the village. He let the warm summer breeze caress his face, as it was something he hadn't felt in years. He let the moonlight gaze its eyes upon his pale skin as he closed his own, sucking in all the missed beauty. Oh how he had missed this, every bit of it. The sense of being outside, the sense of being free. Freedom was something that had left him years ago, but now it welcomed him like a long lost friend. He enjoyed every bit of it.

Madara's heart began to pump when he heard shouting, and there as he looked behind his own shoulder, he noticed Hashirama standing there in the window. Without a word, Madara stood on the balcony rail and gathering the last ounce of free chakra he had, he jumped.

It had been a long time since he had lept into the air like that, and landed perfectly on his two feet. Even though time had passed him, he was familiar with chakra control, so landing wasn't a problem. However...the ground, the land, the texture...felt so different, yet it reminded Madara of all those years ago.

He breathed, as he let a tear escape his eye before looking back at the balcony where Shodai stood. Breathing in every ounce of courage he had, Madara turned around and ran as fast as he ever had before. He ran into busy streets, pushing people out of his way, and staying out of view. He knew it would be seconds before Hashirama found him if he stopped running.

_Don't look back_...He told himself, feeling the eyes glued to him, feeling a hand nearly grab at the bottom of his white Yukata._ He's close...but you can make it Madara._

He made his way into a dim lit restaurant amid all the people out and about. There he sat at an empty table with his head down, thinking things over. Where was he to go now? Perhaps he could go back to the compound with his brother, but he wouldn't be accepted, nor would he be recognizable. Age and malnourishment had eaten away at his image. He looked liked something short of a youthful ghost still clinging on to the life that was stolen from him. Madara had to leave this village. He had to leave these memories behind no matter what it took.

He stood suddenly when he heard the ring of the restaurant door and quickly looked over his shoulder. The two locked eyes instantly, and Madara felt a wave of fear run down his body, but he was too close to let that stop him now.

Again, he ran to the other end of the restaurant, and through the kitchen. The chefs and waiters looked at him in bewilderment, but he ignored them until he made it out of the back door. He made his way on top of the high piles of trash and long abandoned allies. As he ran, the noises of the people began to vanish and all that welcomed him was nature's hymn.

As he ran he saw them, the gates of the village, the gates of his freedom. He was so close, closer than he had ever been before...yet again, he felt those eyes staring at him like before.

He didn't beckon himself to look back this time, for he had no binds, no boundaries. Hashirama did however, but not Madara. Madara was free, no longer was a he a prisoner to this village, and a slave to Hashirama's false love and promises.

Yes, he had more regrets than he did hopes, but he would eventually learn from those. He saw standing before him, his ticket to freedom, and who was he to deny himself that?

Without looking behind, and without even thinking of the world he turned his back on, he held his breath.

Without a second thought, he ran away.

* * *

**When I think of Madara, I thin of a person who is meant to be free, someone who is meant to never be bound by the rules of society. This story can be taken however you want it to be, it can be Madara's state of mind during his time before he left the village, which is how I think of it, or it can be realistic, in its own AU. I hope you liked it, please review.**

**And I don't own Naruto.**

**By the way, look on my page for "Slide" Goo Goo Dolls Music video. That's where I got my inspiration. **


End file.
